Light hearted
by Angelrosee 3
Summary: Soul stopped talking to Maka as for everyone else in the group, Tsubaki was the only one who did talk to her.. she was depressed and was tired of it. Will she leave DWMA and soul? Will he ever talk to her again? Will it ever go back to the way it was before? warning self-harm and eating problems
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys that i have not updated on my other story school has been a huge pain and i have thousands of other things to do I promise ill try my best to upload one chapter on both storys every once a week Ill update the first chapter of this story by tomorrow but friday and over the weekend ill be on a trip and i wont have my laptop so i wont be updating till late sunday or monday same for the other story , but tomorrow the first chapter will be put up tomorrow... SO sorry for the trouble**

**Disclamier: I Only own the plot to this story I do not own any other part to it **


	2. Choice

**Maka's P.O.V**

"The metal slides across my skin making a crimson red line, blood slowly comes out of the wound, "77 78 79 80" I whispered quietly, not wanting soul to hear me, not like he would care anyways. The only person who talks to me anymore is Tsubaki, the rest of the group Black*Star, Kidd, Patty, Liz, and Soul which hurts the most. I think about that day every time I make a cut.

* * *

_I walked out of the classroom and was walking to the basketball court with Tsubaki, when Soul called me over his new girlfriend, I asked Tsubaki to come with me, I just knew something bad was going to happen. Me and Tsubaki walked over to the two the whole group behind them "Maka could Kimberly replace you on the team" Tsubaki gasped I stared at him for minute hurt running through my eyes, but none of them caught it. I quickly faked smiled and said "sure do what you want but i have to go" I turned around and ran towards the house as fast as could barely hearing Tsubaki call out "wait! Maka"  
_

* * *

Now I'm sitting in my room in the same apartment and still with soul as his partner even though our soul wavelengths don't match anymore and we never go on missions anymore. I stared at my bedroom door from my bed and I pull out my phone and text Tsubaki _  
_

_Maka: can I meet you at the park I need to talk to you_

**Tsubaki: sure see you there in 5 minutes?**

_Maka: sure _

I put my phone away and stand up to look for some clothes to wear. After a few minutes I walk outside and walk to the park right on time to see Tsubaki here, I sit next to her we both look at the kids playing around on the slide, and climbing the monkey bars. I sighed and Tsubaki spoke quietly " So what did you need to talk to me about?" I look up at the sky, it was a pretty sunset orange, the sun about halfway down the horizon. After a few minutes of making sure that i was sure about this "I'm going to leave the DWMA in about two weeks" she gasped softly, but when I turned to look at her face she didn't look surprised at all she looked sad but, at the same time happy. "I'll help you pack, I'm glad that your going to be able to get away from all of this, but I'm sad that you have to leave" She smiled a sad smile and hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled this place will be hard to leave.

**~~~~~Next Day At School~~~~~**

I looked around at the school every locker, every person, I wasn't leaving today but I only had two weeks left here, so enjoy it... or not, while I can. I looked around again and sighed even though this place was a nightmare I still had a lot of good memories here, it is going to be hard to leave here but I already made my choice and I'm not backing out of it just because I'm to weak. I shut my locker, more like slamming it I was so pissed in so many ways I rested my head on my locker and sighed. Suddenly, I felt the need for a blade but I was going to have to ignore it till I got home.

Hearing Tsubaki calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts, hearing laughing behind her, and hearing black*stars "godly voice" gave me enough proof to tell me that the group was with her, and I didn't want to deal with this. So, the moment soul was about to say something I ran to my class hoping to be able to shake my thoughts a little. I just wanted to go back to the way it was or at least restart and try again, or or... just forget every little bit of it, I just wanted to scream it was so aggravating I've never thought so much about life in my life. I slapped myself mentally, after that I just payed attention to professor Stein, even though he was doing the same thing he always does, Dissecting something rare, my thoughts ended wondering somewhere else once again.

**~~~~After School~~~~**

RRRING!, I sighed and stood up picking up my books and nearly ran out of the class room, hoping the group didn't notice me but of course black*star did "HEY MAKA WHERE ARE YO-" I knew at the very end of that sentence was going to be an insult, and Tsubaki picked up on it because I could hear her scolding him from the door but I wanted to get home so I could take a shower before Tsubaki comes over to help me back small stuff so I don't have to do it later.

After I took a shower and did the normal routine Tsubaki came 5 minutes later, carrying a few small boxes. "Hey Maka are you okay? you ran off earlier when I called your name" she gave me a worried look, putting the boxes down on the couch and start packing a few countertop stuff. "I heard the group behind you, I just didn't want to deal with it today" I gave her a warm smile, and started packing next to her thinking about soul the whole time even though he was the one I needed to forget the most. I sighed I did that alot lately.

**A/N: I hope that was a good chapter I had to write it fast so I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected I'll try to make it longer anyways thanks! R&amp;R**


	3. Notes

**Maka's P.O.V**

I look at the ceiling blink, blink I turn on my side and look at the wall blink,blink. My eyes wonder around the room studying the little things I've never payed attention to in this room even though I've slept in this room for 2 years and never noticed the crack in the left corner on the wall next to the door, the stain on the carpet right down below that crack, the window marks, the rusty hinges on my door that needed oil, all those little things in this room that I should've noticed, I didn't notice till now. All these things were in plain view makes me feel blind.

"I start thinking in my head all the arguments that's happened in this room, in souls room, the living room, the kitchen, the whole house. The times I sat here crying and moping because of my family or because of that argument with soul. The missions, every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The sleepovers the girls and I had, the sleepovers the guys and the girls had with just our small group, me, soul, black*star, tsubaki, liz, patty, sometimes crona.

"Everytime black*star would yell his "god" statements everywhere we go, the oversized ego he had. Tsbuaki's kindness which was spread everywhere, even if someone was evil she would see the good side, those kind eyes and smile she gives everyone when she sees them, the apologetic eyes when black*star does something rude or just about anything, those worried eyes she gives black*star everytime he jumps off a building. Kid's symmetry problems the complaints about the small things that weren't symmetrical, fixing my pig tails, his favorite number is 8, how he'll be really sad everytime somebody bought up his hair that was unsymmetrical because of the white stripes. Liz's love for fashion and of course her meister kid and how she takes care of her sister who is always taking things way to lightly her smile, everything. Patty, who's always way to happy in every situation unless her sister or someone who she really cares about gets hurt really bad.

And soul,

soul,

he's the one that's going to hurt the most, that's going to make me wanna not leave at all, make me wanna second guess the choice. His white hair and crimson eyes that always have a sarcastic look in them along with a smirk or grin showing off his pointy shark teeth that I love, he complains about doing anything that would hurt his "coolness" and about doing anything Period. The inside of his soul which was a dark, tense looking place, but it was still soul's which always made it one of my favorite places with him, his red and black suit, the replaying record in the room, along with the demon. The dance I had with him in his soul was a memory I refuse to forget no matter how much I want to forget this place and move on.

I know that as much as I will try to forget every memory, every person, every small detail about death city. It won't work, I know that even if I never come back here I'll remember everything, everything.

**~~~~~Like 5 minutes later when she's finished thinking~~~~**

I shook my head shaking me from my thoughts, I got up from my bed walking to the drawers to find something for me to wear, sliding my hands over the handle, looking at every detail. Opening the drawers my eyes look over all my clothes folded, I sigh and pick out my clothes.

Walking out into the living room I look at the couch, the floor, souls door to his room right across from the bathroom, and the kitchen table, kitchen counter top, so on. All kinds of memories playing through my head as I cook some breakfast. All these memories and these are only from me and souls house, there are way more memories outside of this house combined.

But, why was this all going through my head now? why am I paying attention and I can see everything clearly? Is it because I'm leaving and uncounsioucly I'm making sure this is the right choice?

I don't know but, when I leave I'm going to start anew and make sure that I can move on...

...

If that's possible.

I flip my food onto my plate and sit at the kitchen table, and keep thinking about everything, literally everything.

I'm going to have a headache today.

* * *

I write notes and more notes like I usually do, Just trying to swipe every thought and memory from my head. Instead it keeps popping out more and more memories and my eyes keep focusing on my writing and how every class room looks like, and it was killing my head. A note hit my head and landed on my desk, it had black*stars signature all over it... Literally. I opened up the note and read it slowly, again my brain was overprocessing.

_MAKA IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION YOUR GOING TO START WRITING ON THE DESK AND WE ARE GOING TO THE BASKETBALL  
COURT TOD-_

_Sorry maka black*stars writing sounds to nice to be him I'm pretty sure you've already figured out I was telling black*star what to say  
since he hasn't written about his godliness yet anyways I wanted to go to the basketball court with you after school I know you don't want to go  
But this will probably be your last time please go, for me_

_from Tsubaki  
AND YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR_

I sighed this was a weird written note. I really don't want to go to the basketball court because of the group.. but she's right this is probably my last time going there,

_I'll go as long as I don't have to play_

_Maka_

I turned around and threw it at Tsubaki, who jumped when it hit her, she looked at me and I gave her a big smile then turned around and contiued copying notes, After that smile I gave her I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the period.

* * *

**A/N: I need suggestions on how to improve on my repeative habit, I noticed how I repeat things alot **

**I hope this was a good enough chapter I know It's not that interesting yet nor are the chapters long enough but It'll become more interesting as the story goes on and I'm still trying to improve on length of my chapters, and if you could give me some suggestions on this story should go I'd be happy to read them THANKS :3**

**R&amp;R**

**Also look at the new poll for this story!**


	4. leaving my so called 'home'

**Maka's P.O.V**

My mom was coming today.

Of course I knew what that meant.

I was leaving today, that is of course death city, my apartment, the group I used to be in, my so called 'friends', of course I was leaving my partner who probably wasn't going to care, or even noticed I had left. In fact I'm positive that nobody in that group was going to notice I was gone... Except for of course Tsubaki, since I asked her to help me pack and get ready to leave, but even if I hadn't told her she would have been the one to notice I was gone and I needed help, or that I had chosen to leave and needed to be left alone until I felt I was okay enough to come back.

A few months ago, I would have said that about all of them, but not now. Nothing about them shows that they would notice if I left now.

Today, was my last day I had to pack up some of the bigger things I needed or at least wanted to take, most of the things I wanted to take my mom already had, which I knew that I needed to leave almost everything behind for me to be able to move on with this, but I couldn't help but pack and to bring it with me...

I needed to move on... Yes I wanted to move on and completely forget about this place, I've retold this to myself every day, hour, minute, second..

But my head was only comprehending the fact that the only goal I needed to hit was to accept what was happening, accept the pass, and accept the things that I couldn't forget, and that when I was ready to come back is when I have accepted those facts...

* * *

I shifted all my books in my arms trying to make them not fall out which they had a strong habit of doing, I love books but this is just to much to carry to one class, even if you already have a ton of books in your locker... Maybe, I need to clean out the books and see which ones are for reading and which ones are for class I bet half the books in there are actually ones I brought here and I didn't even notice which wouldn't be surprising to most people.

I sighed opened my locker and took out all the books, slid down and started sorting through them.

Ending up with a huge stack of regular reading books on my right, and a small stack of class books on my left. The habit I have of carrying around one book every where I go gets outta line sometimes.

Tsubaki calling my name made me jump and look up at her, the group was behind her, of course as much as I want to bolt right now I didn't today was my last day here might as well enjoy it, Plus maybe they won't do anything with Tsubaki here.

"You need help with your books?" Tsubaki gave me a kind smile, but her eyes said she needed to talk to me later, I nodded smiling back at her, "that would be great".

* * *

Tsubaki and me carried the books down the street about a block from where me and soul's apartment is.

The thing that was scaring me the most right now was that the group was completely silent, I thought they would have quietly said something about me, small talked about me, or even proving my theory wrong and insulting me in front of Tsubaki.

The group showed no signs of insulting me, in fact they showed no signs of talking at all I wonder if Tsubaki said something to them that made them like this. If she did, what did she say. "were here, want me to drop these off on the counter or in your bedroom" Tsubaki said ever oh so kind, packaged with a smile... Tsubaki and black*star are dating and I swore the moment they started dating, which was a week after I made my choice to leave. That If he even thought about hurting her, I would come from where ever I was and kill him, Literally.

If only I could kill him no- "maka did you hear what I said?" Tsubaki said waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head, shaking my crazy thoughts from my head "umm put them in my bedroom" Tsubaki nodded giving off a confused look I smiled and walked inside, and lay down on the couch, completely exhausted I swear I was getting more exhausted everyday from doing nothing.

A knock on the door snapped everyone in the room out of their thoughts "come in" I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear, Tsubaki shooed the group away and unexpectedly my mom walks in, I gasp, I missed her so much "MOM!" I ran over and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was abrupt stop but I'm super tired because I published this at 1:30 am so I'll make the next chapter longer Yawn! **

**R&amp;R**


	5. Authors note

**Hello everybody and welcome to the future...**

**Yea I am so sorry I last updated this story 2 years ago... I to this very day still have problems uploading things on time on my wattpad account.**

**Anyways I was reading back over these chapters to see where this story was going how it was progressing and obviously I don't remember so I know that maybe it wasn't as good as the idea that I had 2 years ago but I'm going to go off the idea that I have now for this story and yes I did edit these chapters added a few sentences and grammar fix a few stuff (past me why did you not make all of your I's upper case like how annoying) **

**I will try to update more often of course that's what past me said so don't count on my word but I'll try anyways :P bye guys**


	6. Don't laugh

So what if I was to say that all of this was a dream. All this pretending and lying, this smile that gets larger the more depressed I get that people think I'm sad when I'm actually happy, all of these feelings and body expressions that have been put in reverse, these scars and open wounds on my skin, those insults and teasing the group has put me through, this idea of leaving, this need to leave, this time when I was actually genuinely happy and sad because my mom was here and I haven't seen her in forever and the group was giving me looks that I'm not able to discern what they give off or what they mean.

What if this was all a dream.

Well let me tell you, it wouldn't be a dream it would be a nightmare and after all this pain I've been put through and still going through would've woken me up maybe it's because I didn't die that I never woke up.

But I can't be sure because I don't know, I can never be sure that this is one. Everyone tends to have a mindset that if they are in a dream or nightmare that if they get close enough to dying or die then they will be free but how can they put so much trust in a world that hurt them so much, they are giving this world the trust that this is actually a bad nightmare and that they will wake up, they are trusting that there isn't a world worse than this one possibly even one where you never recover or have the chance to recover. I refuse to give this world my trust, I'll give my self the pain the feeling of that blade sliding against my skin creating a great feeling of friction and blood rolling off the round curve of my skin, but never shall I go far enough never shall I let this world get more than it needs I've gotta keep a strong hold.

Hopefully I will find that out of here, that includes making the choice to take these memories and live with them and take the worse ones as a lesson and try to learn or leave it all behind which would either leave me to suffer from trying to forget or not improve me at all.

It's not like I'm having this new revelation, figuring all of this out its just that this is the first time I'm actually taking this all in, I haven't even left yet just this feeling of warmth and comfort of my moms arms makes me think a little about all of this again of course.

It's not that easy to just change I know that but hey this thought I'm guessing is either a hopeless early thought that will get lost in the depressing thoughts or a new step, guess we will figure out when-

Yea it was definitely the first one, now that I'm sitting in this car with my mom all I wanna do is cry. Change has never been easy for me why did I think this was a good idea?

"Maka, honey are you okay?"

No do I look okay?

I shake my head a little, just for this second I don't wanna pretend as I am pulled back where I was a few minutes ago, in my moms tight embrace.

* * *

My mom pulled back and brushed through my pig tails with her fingers, untangling some tangles in it.

"Maka I know you may not wanna talk about why you wanted to leave or why you seem so broken right now and I won't make you say everything but could I at least have a hint?"

I don't know if I will regret this choosing of words or rather one word but out of everything I could say that popped into my head whenever she asked that question this seemed this best one.

"Fake"

It was all I said but I could see my mom take a breath, close her eyes, nod, and pat my shoulders with a sad smile.

She didn't say anything yet I could feel that she knew more about what was going on than I did which was hard to believe, but I felt like I got a load off my shoulders so I brushed these thoughts off my head because this ride to where I was going was the only time I could express what I needed to feel and my mom not say anything before we got there and a all to familiar actor visits and tapes a mask to my face again.

* * *

"We're here"

I look up at the two story house and sigh, look how ready I am, I am so ready that I left all of my happy supplies in the back trunk of deaths car... not literally.

I help my mom get all of my suitcases out of the back trunk, it wasn't much but it was more baggage than I wanted to bring.

The house was huge for only mom and me so I was wondering why she had all of this house all to herself and she simply answered me with "work" that response scard me.

Its almost like we are explaining our entire lives in one word, but I feel like saying those one words is harder than ever explaining a long paragraph of it.

The house had 5 bedrooms a kitchen and 3 bathrooms. Two of the bedrooms mom uses as a place for her work and the other one is just a room where you can do whatever. The first floor had a bright blue wallpaper with wooden flooring and a few pictures hanging up. The second floor was working a much darker vibe with dark purple wallpaper and dark brown carpet, no pictures hanging up.

I turned the corner where my bedroom was supposed to be and dropped my bags.

In front of me was a beautiful piano and it was so so similar to Soul's all I could think of was why? Why does he always find some way to taunt me physically or not.

"Maka? Are you okay?"

It was the third time she had asked me this.

"Yea I'm fine"

But never had I felt so terrible lying in front of a inanimate object.


	7. Soul's Poem

It's my fault.

I know this now in fact everybody knows this.

It's terrible to see her face degrade like that, first starting with the bags under her eyes. I thought it was another one of those nights where she stays up late reading a book or studying, how was I suppose to know it was worse than that. The first real sign that stuck out to me and even got me quite a bit worried was one night when we were fighting together, her eyes were empty, her lips were chapped and bit with blood all over them from open lip wounds, her hands were rougher than normal when she was holding me and her soul wavered.

It wasn't common for her soul to do that because she was very strong and held her ground it may waver the tiniest bit when she was scared but usually I could help with that. If it only wavered when she was scared then what was she scared of? It wasn't because of the monster in front of her was it?

No, it wasn't because of the monster in front of her, it wasn't in front of her at all in the moment nor was it a monster or maybe it was.

It took me awhile for me to realize that the weapon she was holding in her hand was what she was scared of.

The weapon she was using to defend herself scared her more than the monster she was fighting, that says something.

It's to late now though right? I can't do anything, I don't know whats wrong with her or what I did wrong. Maybe I'm ignorant but I truly don't know and now I have a girlfriend that I love and she doesn't deserve to deal with all of my problems and worries.

This apartment has never felt more empty.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**In case you couldn't tell that, that was soul's pov above**_

**Eyelashes**

_Eyes burn_

_Another eyelash lost_

_They are not very thick_

_Thin they are_

_Grow quick they must_

_How they still stay replenished_

_Requires most_

_To give you my age_

_Is to give you my card_

_To give you my name _

_Is to give you my call_

_To show you no lies_

_Is to give you my trust_

_To show a kiss_

_Is to give you my shoulder_

_To show you my pinkie_

_Is to give you my promise _

_To show you my eyes_

_Is to give you my **soul**_

I closed my journal and clipped my pencil to elastic band around it. Tucking it under my pillow that I brung along with me, smelling the familiar scent of a apartment and a familiar roommate.

Wait, what? Soul never used this pillow or slept with me or used my bed, how did he get on here or am I hallucinating?

Man if it was the latter then I need to get my shit together.

Lifting my head off the hallucination pillow and dragging my heavy body over to the door to make dinner for when mom gets home.

Sifting through the fridge I found some bread and grabbed two slices and wrapped it in a paper towel and put in the microwave, I must be the only person in the world who likes slightly soggy bread.

Just slightly soggy because don't get the wrong idea that I liked the bread dunked in water kind of soggy, that's what soul did whenever I told him I liked soggy bread he dunked it in the sink and handed it to me, I touched it so that I could throw it away and almost puked it felt like a eatable sponge with mold on it, how soul never got disgusted by that stuff I'll never understand.

I'm not thinking about soul.

Way to be in denial maka, you've been dunked in stupidity.

Well Albert Einstein did say that two things were infinite human stupidity and the universe and he wasn't so sure about the universe.

I took the piece's of bread out of the microwave and spread some butter on them and started eating them.

I searched the refrigerator for some other food for mom to eat for dinner when I didn't find anything in there I searched the freezer. Hmmmmm, oh fish I haven't cooked fish in a long time but I'll try, although this fish could feed at least 2 people and I'm not eating dinner.

Oh well maybe we can save the rest of it for a snack. I unwrapped the freezing fish out of its bag and put in the sink, turning on the hot water for a while and then turned it off before leaving it to unfreeze by itself.

That piano. It sort of carved its home in my head and hanged a sign up saying I'm a catchy song.

I needed to pass time anyways so I ran upstairs and into the room with the piano, I searched the room a little studying this pianos surroundings besides the fact that this piano reminded me of soul and happiness but at the same time pain, this piano just sort of caught my attention.

There was no other instrument in the room and this was the only room in the entire house that had this darkish tint of red with black and a white middle trimming except the trimming was a little higher then what I suppose they intended it to be. It also seems that whenever someone figured it out they were mad, in the corner there was this large broken and cracked piece of trimming right underneath this small hole in the wall. Kidd would be mad to see this lack of symmetry.

The floor also seemed to be the only tile floor in the entire house and it was checkered red and black resembling the walls of the room.

It was strikingly similar to the black room except the black room had curtains a few tables and a demon in it and while the tables might have a few holes in them there was no wall with a hole in it nor broken trimming. Besides those facts it was very similar.

Besides the piano and the chair where you sat there was only one other thing in here and that was me- no just joking it was a very old looking record player, looking at it closely it had a locket hanging off of it that had the word mine engraved in the top of it and when you open it, it had a tiny tiny little note in there and as I reached to try to get it out so I could read it, my name and the door opening from downstairs broke me out of my trance and wishes to read a note.

I quietly closed the door to the room and walked downstairs.

"Yes, mo-"

Holy fucking shit.

Who's that?


	8. Tiny notes

I carefully placed the locket where it once was and closed the door. I had no idea if this place was something special to mom or not.

I made a mental note to look at it later, I wonder what the little note was.

My brain struggled to comprehend the person in front of me.

I wasn't one to judge from first look but I didn't like this person one tiny bit.

I'll add him to my list of "their hot but they're probably not good for you."

His irises were plain black though, like those of a sharks, like those of a murderer.

"Oh Maka, I didn't know you were still up" my mother stuttered out, not convincing me of anything.

It was like 6pm, why would I be in bed?

I raised an eyebrow and slowly spoke "well I'm not, I was just about to fix dinner."

This sounded like a very sophisticated talk for two related people. It didn't make me happy.

I asked for a change though, I didn't really specify what I needed to get through to get the change I wanted.

Or what change I wanted at all.

I just missed my mom is all, so why does it seem like she's caught in some sneaky business.

If she is why would she let me come here? I loved mystery books, and I'm a meister. We were typically good at figuring stuff out like this.

You know besides black*star.

My mom looked at me with a sympathetic look and I couldn't tell if it was because of the guy or what she was about to tell me.

"Maka sweetheart, this is somebody I've been working with and his name is Michael, and Michael this is my daughter Maka."

She waved her hands in that unnecessary form of greeting while saying so.

"Ah, Kami I didn't know you had a daughter. Nice to meet you Maka."

Sophisticated.

Why am I suddenly feeling extremely disoriented with this sophistication?

"Nice to meet you too, Michael." We shook hands and he smiled at me.

When did smiles stop being a happy thing?

"Maka if you wouldn't mind I need to talk to Michael about some business at work."

I glanced down the hallway with many doors and then back to the door with the piano and mysterious locket.

Work eh?

Curious, I nodded and watched as she walked into the room I had just been creeping in.

Nice try.

I dropped my head and sighed walking down the stairs and to the kitchen.

* * *

I was pretty disappointed to say the least.

My cooking skills have found themselves to be worse.

Oh well I'm not the one eating the fish now am I?

I looked upstairs where they were still "working"

I haven't heard any moans yet so hey, one thing to mark off the list.

I put my hand on the counter as I felt a slight wave of dizziness wash over me and then I looked over at the fish and decided to have half.

I didn't really wanna eat, I didn't really have the appetite for it anymore.

A huge bang suddenly shook the place making me jump up and subconsciously call out "Soul!"

When there was nothing to grasp in my hand I flooded back to reality. I groaned at my slight disadvantage to whatever was to come.

It came from upstairs.

One day, just one day I decide to leave and this stuff happens.

I ignored the drop of blood that dripped on the floor from an open cut wound, that probably opened when I jumped up and hit my arm on the counter.

I slowly walked upstairs, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction bought it back.

Unfortunately, the only reason I came back to life this time was because I had another 8 lives to spend.

* * *

-Soul

"WOOOO, I TOLD YOU I'M BETTER AT BASKETBALL!"

"Black*star would you please be quiet?"

I quietly groaned as Black*star and Tsubaki started arguing, I was going to lose my hearing this way.

I felt a thin arm pat my back softly and blue eyes look at me.

"You okay, Soul?"

Her name was Kimberly, my girlfriend. Despite what a lot of people think about her she's actually quite nice.

Just not Maka.

What am I talking about? She's not coming back. Wherever she went.

"I'm fine just a small headache." I smiled, it wasn't fake or sad just not happy.

She returned the smile gently and lightly massaged my temples with one of her hands.

I remember whenever I first asked Maka if Kimberly could replace her on the team.

Kimberly got really mad at me after Maka ran off.

She scolded me about how to tell her in a kinder way and how we could've all been on the team.

I felt her soft hand slide down my arm and squeeze my wrist lightly, asking to hold my hand in which I grabbed hers in response.

She gripped my hand tightly in a comforting gesture.

"Soul?" I heard Tsubaki's quiet voice ask me.

"Yes?"

"Here this is for you, I found it in your kitchen but it doesn't have a name on it or anything."

I stared at the small piece of paper in wonder.

I looked around it to make sure there was no name on it or markings and stuffed it in my pocket. I'll read when I get back hom- to the apartment.


End file.
